


Проще, чем выбор

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Сложности [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Flogging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Тесей проницателен и умен, а еще знает, что отношения Ньюта и Персиваля далеко не классические. Ему не составит труда понять, что ему предлагают. И если он согласится — тогда можно будет говорить открыто. Но если нет — они все сделают вид, что сегодня просто пили чай в семейном кругу, и жизнь пойдет дальше по накатанной.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Series: Сложности [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911547
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Проще, чем выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Основная часть цикла - первые две части. Эта же - фантазия на тему "как оно могло бы случиться, но совсем не обязательно случилось".

Отношения, способные выдержать проверку временем, обычно развиваются по схожей закономерности. Сначала вспыхивает искра взаимного интереса. Если почва благодатная — искра разгорается в симпатию, в привязанность, во влюбленность. На каком-то этапе возникает взаимное доверие, и с этого момента отношения можно смело называть любовью.

В какой-то мере именно так вышло у Ньюта с Персивалем. Их путь к близости был, конечно, куда извилистее, чем у большинства людей. Но главное — они пришли сюда, к этому дню.

Дню, в котором Персиваль мог, не боясь показаться смешным или вызвать нелепую ревность, открыто признать:

— Знаешь, Ньют, с Тесеем было очень приятно. И рука у него тяжелее твоей.

— Да? — Ньют заинтересованно выглянул из-за книги.

Полуобнаженный, лишь в свободной и сильно задравшейся рубашке Персиваль валялся на ковре перед камином в обществе стопки газет со всего мира. Огонь подсвечивал расплывчатые алые полосы на его ягодицах и бедрах. Следы пока еще виднелись довольно отчетливо, но завтра, когда Персиваль будет сидеть в своем офисе, уже ничто не будет напоминать ему об их вчерашних занятиях, кроме легкого дискомфорта.

— Да. — Персиваль сдвинул на макушку очки и почесал нос. Очень непривлекательный, но такой родной жест — у Ньюта на миг захватило дыхание. Впрочем, как привлечь его, Персиваль тоже знал и непринужденно, словно невзначай захотел сменить позу, раздвинул ноги. Стал виден чуть припухший анус, мелькнули в отсвете пламени налитые яйца. Они вызывали у Ньюта особое слюноотделение в последние дни: уже месяц он запрещал Персивалю кончать, и они, наполненные спермой, были чувствительнее обычного, намного лучше отзывались на массаж и порку.

Ньют даже думал обсудить с Персивалем более строгие ограничения — возможно, на целый год. Не без оргазмов, нет, но без семяизвержения. Это был бы очень приятный опыт для обоих, но и сложный. Даже подступаться к обсуждению без тщательно взвешенных “за” и “против” Ньют не собирался.

Фантазировать, однако, ему никто не запрещал. Как, в общем, и Персивалю — о Тесее.

О старшем брате Ньюта.

— Тебе так понравилось с ним? — Ньют пока не откладывал книгу, но жизнеописание Херпо Глупого его уже совсем не занимало. — Ты мне расскажешь?

— Хочешь послушать, что сделал со мной твой брат? — хмыкнул Персиваль, будто не он завел этот разговор. — Не очень много, на самом деле. Уложил к себе на колени и выпорол плетью.

— Если бы все было так просто, — небрежно заметил Ньют, — ты бы вряд ли вспомнил его дважды.

— Дело не в том, что. А в том, как. — Персиваль потянулся, словно кот на подоконнике, прогнул спину и перекатился на бок. Под задравшимися полами рубашки мелькнул полувозбужденный член. Впрочем, Персиваль в последнее время часто был возбужден — сказывались ограничения. И они же провоцировали его на все более откровенные обсуждения. Провоцировали провоцировать Ньюта.

— Как именно тебя выпорол Тесей? — поддался Ньют.

— Жестко. Размеренно. Неотвратимо. Это не описать, Ньют. Но это хочется повторить. — Персиваль вздохнул. — Я знаю, что в его случае ты не был бы против. Жаль, что Тесею идея вряд ли понравится.

Персиваль как ни в чем не бывало вернулся к вороху газет, которые читал одна за одной, а Ньют отложил бесполезную теперь книгу и крепко задумался. Они давно обсудили друг с другом, что намеки — не основа для нормального общения, так что искать в словах Персиваля второй смысл не стоило. Как не стоило и воспринимать их руководством к действию. Не все, чего хочешь, стоит воплощать в жизнь. И все же… Этого бы хотел не только Персиваль.

Ньют еще раньше, когда речь даже не шла об отношениях, задумывался, а как выглядели Персиваль и Тесей — вместе.

— Перси, — позвал Ньют задумчиво. — Ты прав, я не был бы против вас с ним. Но что, если бы я его уговорил? Ты бы действительно хотел повторения?

На этот раз Персиваль прищурился остро, проницательно. Это больше не был внезапный легкомысленный диалог, какими он полюбил дразнить Ньюта. И ответил Персиваль куда серьезнее:

— Если ты сумеешь, я буду очень рад. Но я не уверен, что стоит. Тесей и так… винит себя. Хотя как раз ему не за что.

— Брось, Перси. — Ньют покачал головой, улыбнулся с беспомощной нежностью. — Если Тесей чувствует вину, которую не может загладить, его и на аркане не подтащить к источнику. Помнишь, как тебе пришлось устраивать на него засаду, просто чтобы поговорить?

— Мало кто способен забыть, как висел на волосок от смерти, — фыркнул Персиваль. — Я до сих пор не знаю, как успел выставить щит. — Он подпер щеку рукой, а другой принялся задумчиво перебирать длинный ворс ковра. — Хочешь сказать, раз Тесей ходит к нам в гости и периодически таскает меня по барам, беспокоиться нечего?

— Именно. — Ньют с интересом следил за ловкими пальцами, пока они разделяли ворсинки и расчесывали их.

Когда рука мало-помалу сместилась к бедру, а оттуда вдоль тазовой косточки к лобку, в горле у Ньюта пересохло. Персиваль соблюдал свои условия и не ласкал член — ни при Ньюте, ни без него. Но запрета на то, чтобы гладить мягкую поросль густых волос на лобке или, раздвинув ноги, взять в ладонь яички, у Персиваля не было, чем он частенько пользовался у Ньюта на глазах. Вот как прямо сейчас.

— Персиваль, сожми пальцы сильнее.

Персиваль послушался и застонал. Тонкая бархатистая кожица натянулась. Вчера Ньют больше увлекся ягодицами и бедрами, но сегодня, пожалуй, хотел уделить внимание другой части тела.

— На четвереньки лицом от меня, Персиваль, и прогни спину.

Ньюта немедленно послушались, предоставив роскошный вид рельефных бедер и ягодиц, чуть приоткрытого после недавних игр ануса, тяжелых яиц и твердого члена. У Персиваля оставалось еще шесть дней воздержания — до полудня следующей субботы, — а член уже полностью вставал даже без прикосновений к нему. Следующих выходных Ньют ждал с нетерпением — но и эти еще не успели закончиться. Ночь едва подступила. Еще час можно было урвать.

Вытащив из-за уха палочку, Ньют встал с дивана и приблизился к Персивалю. На тихое “Акцио” из другой комнаты прилетел вчерашний стек, но для яиц он был слишком жестким. Ньют расширил ударный кончик, немного смягчил материал — из дерева в плотную резину — и опустился на колени сбоку от Персиваля.

— Выдохни, Персиваль, — посоветовал-приказал Ньют, положив одну руку на соблазнительно изогнутую поясницу.

Персиваль выдохнул — и на первый удар отозвался всего лишь стоном. Ко второму он был готов лучше, снова лишь застонал — и настоящего крика Ньют добился только с шестым ударом.

На нем же пришлось остановиться. Во-первых, завтра Персивалю еще работать, а зелья, даже лучшие, чудес не творили. Во-вторых, Персиваль с каждым ударом все ближе подступал к той грани, за которой может случиться оргазм. А Ньют очень серьезно относился к обещанию не провоцировать нарушений — и потому не стал заканчивать то, что в других обстоятельствах довел бы до логического конца. Вместо этого снизил силу ударов — постепенно, от раза к разу, пока не начал просто гладить, а Персиваль не вернулся в почти-ясное сознание с гребня волны удовольствия и боли.

— Ньют, давай без заживляющих? — попросил Персиваль, едва к нему вернулась речь.

— Нет, — непреклонно покачал головой Ньют. Иногда они обговаривали подобное — чаще перед выходными, — но все же редко. Вне близости Персиваль предпочитал обходиться без боли. Сейчас в нем говорила исключительно неудовлетворенность, и слушать ее Ньют не собирался. — Акцио, бадьян.

Персиваль разочарованно вздохнул, но сам лег и подставился, чтобы удобнее было обработать. Даже с бадьяном завтра яйца будут чуть больше обычного и немного болезненными. Нужно будет еще ночью смазать, и утром обязательно тоже.

Ньют бережно обработал горячую — горящую — поверхность, с нетерпением думая о всех тех вещах, которые сможет сделать в субботу. Себя Ньют в оргазмах не ограничивал, но все же скучал по некоторым недоступным практикам. Особенно — по тому, чтобы доставить удовольствие Персивалю, и держать в руках в этот момент, и чувствовать, как он вздрагивает, и как расслабляется после.

— Ньют? — сонно сказал Персиваль и зевнул. Правильно причиненная и купированная боль предельно его расслабляли — неудивительно, что в конце дня после такого Персиваля потянуло в сон.

— Спать? — догадался Ньют. — Отлевитировать тебя, Перси?

— Нет, я дойду сам, — отмахнулся Персиваль и вдруг раскрыл совершенно ясные, нахальные, самоуверенные серые глаза. — У меня другой вопрос. Как ты относишься к засадам?

— Хочешь, чтобы Тесей меня убил? — рассмеялся Ньют и погладил Персиваля по бедру. — Мои щиты его атаку не выдержат.

— Я думал о несколько другой тактике. На нашей территории. Можно у тебя, но лучше здесь.

— Здесь? — понимающе кивнул Ньют. — Хорошая мысль. Только обсудим ее завтра, иначе точно не выспимся.

— Как скажешь, — не стал спорить Персиваль и снова заразительно зевнул. — Пойдем в спальню.

Разумеется, следующие два часа они проговаривали все детали “засады”, пока не услышали троекратное “ку-ку” от кухонных часов.

— В общем, договорились, — заключил Ньют в темноте и поглубже натянул свое одеяло. — Так и сделаем.

— Если он согласится, — напомнил Персиваль из глубин собственного кокона.

— Он согласился, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Или я совсем не знаю собственного брата.

Разумеется, Тесей согласился заглянуть на чай субботним утром. Здесь и гадать не нужно было — после того, как Персиваль заверил, что ни в чем его не винит, Тесей действительно перестал избегать его общества. Но вот согласится ли он на нечто большее, чем чай, только предстояло выяснить. Ньют был уверен, что да, но Персиваль заронил в его душу зерно сомнения.

Из-за повисшего в воздухе ожидания время до субботы растянулось в упругую бесконечность — и одновременно пролетело слишком быстро. Словно резинка: тянуть долго, а рвется мгновенно и больно бьет по рукам. Так и суббота настала, коварно подкравшись из-за вороха повседневных дел.

— Ньют, а ты — уверен? — уже утром, после завтрака и кофе, спросил Персиваль. Он внимательно смотрел в лицо и — он бы понял, если бы Ньют передумал, пусть и в последний момент. — Все еще можно переиграть.

— Можно, — согласился Ньют, с удовольствием рассматривая обнаженного Персиваля. — Если бы я хотел. А может, и придется, если не захочет Тесей.

— Кто всю неделю хвастался, что отлично знает брата? — поддразнил Персиваль. Ему было одинаково комфортно без одежды и в ней, и смотрелся он великолепно в обоих вариантах.

— Перси, сто процентов точности я дам только насчет себя. Так что тебе встречный вопрос — ты уверен?

— Уверен, Ньют, — выдохнул Персиваль. — Более чем.

Ньют улыбнулся и еще несколько раз погладил без того твердый член Персиваля, прежде чем прикоснуться палочкой к его основанию. Широкое, неподатливое кольцо тут же надежно уселось вокруг, сдавило, впилось в плоть. С таким не кончить и не потерять эрекцию, даже если ласки будут длиться долго. После того, как Персиваль признался, что отсутствие контроля над оргазмом его заводит, а кольца были одним из любимых атрибутов, Ньют иногда устраивал ему марафоны на выносливость и за ее пределы. Их последний завершался сегодня, растянутый на месяц.

Ньют продолжил ласкать член Персиваля, уже без опаски — теперь можно было и обводить большим пальцем головку, и щекотно-дразняще пробегать кончиками пальцев вдоль вены, и с нажимом скользить вверх-вниз по всей длине. Так можно довести только до сухого оргазма, но они Персивалю давались с большим трудом — еще одна причина, по которой Ньют так тщательно размышлял прежде, чем заводить речь о запрете на семяизвержение.

Возбужденный, Персиваль застонал, подался бедрами вслед за ласкающей рукой, вцепился пальцами в предплечье Ньюта. По животу пробежал спазм, словно оргазм вот-вот наступит, и Ньют на всякий случай резко отдернул руку. Рано было — до полудня еще оставалось четыре часа. Но если Персиваль так реагировал на довольно безыскусные ласки… Ньют взглянул в напряженное лицо, погладил по щеке, пока Персиваль не выдохнул длинно и не открыл зажмуренные глаза.

— Слишком близко? — виновато предположил Ньют, и Персиваль криво усмехнулся.

— Только не извиняйся. Мне обычно нужно много больше, сам знаешь.

— Вот именно — сейчас не как обычно. Извини, Персиваль.

— Ньют, рано или поздно все равно случится что-то, из-за чего тебе придется меня наказать. Возможно, жестко. Ты же сам сказал — сто процентов можешь дать только насчет себя. А я даже насчет себя не могу.

— Но я не буду тем, кто заставил тебя нарушить, — покачал головой Ньют. — Раздвинь ноги чуть шире.

По его воле второе кольцо, не менее строгое, перетянуло мошонку. Персиваль ахнул, закусил губы. Обычно таким кольцом они не пользовались. Чтобы кончить с ним хотя бы всухую, Персивалю придется приложить немало усилий.

— Не слишком? — Ньют погладил каменно-твердый живот, наслаждаясь реакцией и тем, как прыгнули под ладонью мышцы. — Ослабить?

— В самый раз. — Персиваль перевел дыхание и осторожно переступил с ноги на ногу, примеряясь. — Я скажу, если пойму, что стало слишком.

— Хорошо. — В этом Ньют ему доверял — не молчать, если плохо, и даже если может стать плохо — тоже предупреждать. — Повернись, я хочу проверить смазку.

Все оказалось в порядке: смазка по личному рецепту Ньюта, без вкуса и запаха, кристально-прозрачная, держалась до трех часов без очищающих чар. Плотно сомкнутое кольцо ануса и расщелина между ягодиц ненавязчиво блестели под тонким слоем зелья, и внутри, когда Ньют проверил пальцами, было горячо, упруго и скользко. Всю неделю Ньют специально не вставлял в Персиваля ничего объемнее двух пальцев, и сейчас внутренние мышцы обхватывали их очень тесно. Желание уложить Персиваля на спину и взять едва не перевесило, но Ньют слишком хорошо помнил, что ждало его чуть позже, если им улыбнется удача.

Или после чего им придется утешать друг друга — но об этом Ньют предпочитал не думать.

— Отлично. — Он одобрительно похлопал Персиваля по ягодице, позволяя выпрямиться, и сказал: — Одевайся. Тесей придет около десяти, у нас как минимум полтора часа. Можно спокойно почитать.

Ответом ему было закономерное, издевательское фырканье. Ньют лишь безмятежно улыбнулся и проследил, как Персиваль влезает в брюки. Ширинку он застегнул не без труда, но в итоге выглядел относительно пристойно: если сильно не присматриваться, под плотной тканью твердый член в глаза не бросался. А если оставить рубашку навыпуск, по-домашнему, как Персиваль и сделал, то совсем ничего не видно. Пока не продемонстрируешь сам… или не дашь прикоснуться.

Тесею точно хотелось прикоснуться, здесь Ньют мог дать все сто процентов. Вероятность резко падала вниз, когда речь заходила о том, позволит ли себе такую вольность Тесей. Или резко откажется — даже с разрешениями от Ньюта и Персиваля разом.

Но гадать было поздно и ни к чему. Оставалось только дождаться — и узнать.

Хлопок аппарации раздался ровно в семь минут одиннадцатого: протокольная вежливость, которая и всегда слегка раздражала Ньюта, а сегодня и вовсе. Но Тесей не мог иначе — даже с собственным братом. И оделся, разумеется, как на министерский прием: любимая кофейная “тройка”, безукоризненная до того, что у Ньюта скулы сводило от одного только взгляда.

— Привет! — жизнерадостно поздоровался Тесей и первым делом сгреб его в объятия. То есть вторым — первым отлевитировал на кофейный столик большую коробку с чем-то умопомрачительно сладким. Судя по запаху — круассаны с шоколадом и корицей. Судя по довольной ухмылке — десятка три, чтобы точно хватило всем. — Как там Конго?

— Полно людоедов, малярийных комаров и огнекрабов, — рассмеялся Ньют, охотно отвечая на объятие. — Я вернулся два месяца назад вообще-то.

— Но мы же не виделись!

— Меньше работать надо. Я ни разу не нашел тебя в кабинете, когда заглядывал в Министерство. Подумать только, пришлось передавать приглашение через Перси на почти официальной встрече!

— Кстати, о Перси! Здравствуй. — Тесей наконец-то выпустил Ньюта и энергично тряхнул руку улыбавшегося Персиваля. — Тебя вчера искал Мэддисон. Сказал, у него что-то исключительно личное. Жаждет лицезреть тебя в своем кабинете. Или в твоем, если его пустят во внутренние офисы Гринготтса.

— Еще одно слово про работу, и все круассаны — мои, — пригрозил Ньют. — Будешь чай или кофе?

— Чай. Я давно проснулся. — Тесей занял привычное место на диванчике напротив Персиваля и смерил его заинтригованным взглядом.

Обычно Персиваль тоже соблюдал протокол при гостях, включая Тесея, чем вызывал у Ньюта вечную неловкость за собственные встрепанные волосы или заляпанные зельями манжеты. В этот же раз Персиваль, во-первых, одет был по-домашнему, а во-вторых — не стал вставать, приветствуя Тесея. Не отметить два этих факта Тесей точно не мог, и теперь он будет гадать, в чем дело.

Он догадается, конечно. Ньют и Персиваль помогут, если нужно. Но никто из них не произнесет приглашения вслух. Тесей проницателен и умен, а еще знает, что отношения Ньюта и Персиваля далеко не классические. Ему не составит труда понять, что ему предлагают. И если он согласится — тогда можно будет говорить открыто. Но если нет — они все сделают вид, что сегодня просто пили чай в семейном кругу, и жизнь пойдет дальше по накатанной.

— Ты меня не видел и сегодня у нас не был. — Ньют не слышал из кухни, но, судя по голосу, Персиваль закатил глаза. — Мэддисон может идти в задницу синего борова.

— Минус круассан! — злорадно крикнул Ньют, занятый чаем. — Я все слышу!

Не так уж долго Ньют возился в кухне, но вернулся он не к разгару рабочей беседы и не к непринужденной болтовне, а в полную тишину. Тесей выпрямился и в упор смотрел на Персиваля — горящим, жаждущим взглядом, а Персиваль отвечал насмешливым и одновременно — приглашающим. Даже, пожалуй, вызывающим.

Что случилось за несколько минут, пока закипала вода?

Как Тесей понял так быстро? Они с Персивалем искали обходные пути, чтобы не огорошить внезапным осознанием, а все усилия, выходит, напрасно? И чем сейчас обернется их провал?

Тесей перевел взгляд на Ньюта — тяжелый взгляд, давящий, требовательный.

— Что ты творишь, Ньют? — с расстановкой спросил Тесей. С него разом слетела вся беззаботность.

Ньют переглянулся с Персивалем. Ситуация зависла, как пирамида, которую поставили на острие. В идеальном балансе она не упадет — но этот баланс предстояло найти.

— Неправильный вопрос, Тесей. — Ньют прошел к кофейному столику в центре комнаты, аккуратно поставил поднос с не нужным уже чайником и развернулся к брату. — Правильный — “Что вы творите?”, и никак иначе.

— Мог бы и спросить, кто предложил идею, — вставил Персиваль со знающей усмешкой. — Судя по твоей реакции, правда тебя очень удивит. Надо было поспорить с Ньютом на что-нибудь.

— Как будто я без споров не готов на что угодно для тебя, — отозвался Ньют в тон. — Нынешняя ситуация — чем не пример?

— Прозвучало так, будто я единственный ее хотел.

— Да, ты прав, я неправильно выразился. Но ты меня, надеюсь, понял.

— Я — да, — согласился Персиваль. — А ты, Тесей?

Они оба смотрели на Тесея выжидательно, а Ньют еще и с немалой долей тревоги. Вдруг подумалось, что его самоуверенность не имела под собой такой уж твердой почвы, и Тесей вообще-то его брат, причем на многие вещи смотрит иначе. Консервативно. Что, если вместо легкого разочарования отказ обернется катастрофой и полным разрывом? Персиваль доверился мнению Ньюта, как часто доверял в важных вещах, но что, если в этот раз — зря?

Тесей казался растерянным, и это, пожалуй, пугало. Ньют давно не видел его таким: мало что могло по-настоящему выбить Тесея из колеи. Сознавать, что одна из таких вещей — не-озвученное Ньютом предложение, было неприятно.

— Вы серьезно. Мерлин побери, вы серьезно, — пробормотал Тесей себе под нос, явно не обращаясь ни к кому из них и, возможно, даже не сознавая, что его услышат.

А еще он использовал “вы”, и только поэтому Ньют, быстро переглянувшись с Персивалем, вслух подтвердил:

— Абсолютно серьезно, Тесей.

— Но можем просто попить чай, — вставил Персиваль с непроницаемым лицом и подманил к себе чашку. — Что? Он у нас вкусный.

Ньюта разобрал нервный смех, и сдержаться оказалось совершенно невозможно, даже зажав рот руками. Ньют беззвучно затрясся, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться в голос.

— Знаешь, — меланхолично добавил Персиваль, деликатно отпив глоток, — я начинаю задумываться о кляпе. Не для себя, Ньют.

Ньют со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях, не зная, что лучше: сначала отсмеяться или сразу заплакать.

— Вы — два придурка, — высказался наконец Тесей с тяжелым вздохом и потер нахмуренный лоб. — А я не так все представлял в своих фантазиях.

Смех как отрезало, и в своем кресле Персиваль замер с не донесенной до рта чашкой.

Тесей сухо, криво улыбался. В его взгляде снова была та самая жажда, какую застал, вернувшись из кухни, Ньют. Жажда обладать — и доставлять удовольствие. Очень знакомая. Та, что всегда горела где-то на задворках сознания Ньюта.

Та, которую они всегда делили с Тесеем.

— А как ты представлял, Тесей? — негромко, доверительно спросил Ньют. Подсказывал. Ободрял.

— Для начала — Перси без одежды, — усмехнулся Тесей и смерил его быстрым взглядом.

— Это очень легко организовать, — согласился Ньют. — Иди сюда, Персиваль.

Персиваль немедленно бросил недопитый чай и подошел к Ньюту. Пока все висело на волоске и решалась судьба их сегодняшней встречи, Персиваль не просто участвовал, а проявлял инициативу. Его комментарии отлично разрядили обстановку, показав Тесею, что в деле действительно не только Ньют. Но теперь, когда все главные слова были сказаны, Персиваль будет слушаться лишь напрямую озвученных команд.

Он замер в трех шагах от Тесея, расслабленный, и Ньют сам приблизился, расстегнул одна за одной пуговицы рубашки, развел полы и помог ее снять. Под одобрительным, горящим взглядом отступил, давая Тесею полюбоваться: рассмотреть как следует и четкий рельеф торса, и плоские соски (их чувствительность станет для Тесея приятным сюрпризом, как стала в свое время для Ньюта), и редкую дорожку волос, нырявшую под пояс брюк. И то, насколько брюки топорщились в районе ширинки, куда почти немедленно уставился, как примагниченный, Тесей.

Чтобы он не пропустил ни мгновения, Ньют встал у Персиваля за спиной. Прижавшись к нему, можно было почувствовать, как учащенно бьется его сердце. У самого Ньюта пульс зашкаливал, когда он на глазах брата с трудом расстегнул пуговицы и под судорожный выдох Персиваля наконец стянул брюки с его бедер.

Не только у него возникли проблемы с дыханием — Тесей замер, забыв выдохнуть, и пожирал глазами Персиваля — и твердый, налитый и перетянутый член, и всю фигуру целиком. Ньют опустился на корточки, неторопливо стянул брюки до самых щиколоток, мягко сжал икру Персиваля, побуждая переступить через опавшую к ногам ткань, и лишь тогда выпрямился.

— Что еще было в твоих фантазиях, Тесей? — улыбнулся Ньют.

— Я не… Какие лимиты? — хрипло, не отрывая глаз от Персиваля, выдохнул Тесей и едва не закашлялся. Точно, забыл дышать.

— Если Персиваль назовет меня полным именем, прекращаешь то, что ты делаешь. Если сделает это два раза подряд, останавливаемся вообще.

На этот раз внимание обрушилось на Ньюта — всепоглощающее и пробирающее до костей. Тесей прекрасно понял, что значило отсутствие всех других ограничений.

— Ты не пожалеешь, Ньют?

— Я так и не научился к тебе ревновать, — признался Ньют честно, с ноткой светлой, щемящей нежности и грусти. — Не пожалею.

Тесею явно было что сказать на эту тему, но сказал он:

— Еще в своих фантазиях я мог прикасаться.

— Ты уже спросил все нужные разрешения дважды. Чего ты ждешь? — поддел Ньют. — Персиваль, иди к нему.

Ньют легонько подпихнул его ладонью, и Персиваль с не менее вызывающей усмешкой прошел отделявшие его от Тесея шаги, встал вплотную к креслу между раздвинутых ног. Так Тесею не приходилось тянуться, чтобы гладить нежную кожу. Или чтобы царапнуть ногтем сосок. Персиваль крупно вздрогнул от этой ласки, и заинтригованный Тесей повторил.

— Ты настолько чувствителен? — тихо поинтересовался он.

— Не настолько. Но зелья решают эту проблему, — так же негромко признался Персиваль.

Настала очередь Тесея вздрагивать от возбуждения. Он резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы и бросил на Ньюта вопросительный, обвиняющий взгляд.

— Не смотри на него, — посоветовал Персиваль спокойно и, протянув руку, за подбородок повернул лицо Тесея к себе. — Меня приучили задолго до Ньюта. Я сам не пожелал переучиваться.

— Член… тоже? — помедлив, уточнил Тесей.

— Да. Соски, член, и особенно головка, яйца, кожа ягодиц, анус и все, что внутри. Я намного чувствительнее обычного человека, Тесей. Но это не значит, что со мной нужно обращаться как с хрустальным. Наоборот. Трогай где хочешь и как хочешь. Тебе понравится. Мне — уже нравится, Тесей. Иначе меня бы здесь не было.

Прикусив губу, Тесей кивнул, но осторожничать пока не прекратил. Ньют подобрался поближе, подошел чуть сбоку, чтобы видеть, как его брат трогает его партнера. Это было совершенно неправильно, но все, что чувствовал Ньют — восхищение, возбуждение, удовольствие свое и чужое, и делил с Тесеем его осторожность, его восторг от изучения чего-то настолько нового и непривычного, и радость открытия.

Кто бы мог подумать, что так приятно и возбуждающе окажется наблюдать, как Тесей изучающе берет в руки болезненно твердый член Персиваля и легчайшими касаниями ощупывает его до самого основания, где впивается в плоть жесткое кольцо. Персиваль не сдерживал реакции — дрожал, тяжело дышал, хватался за плечи Тесея и так кстати оказавшегося рядом Ньюта. Потом на плечах останутся синяки.

Тесей изучал его внимательно, осторожно и в то же время безжалостно, не прекращая ласк, даже когда слышал откровенные стоны. Только заметил:

— Неудивительно, что ты не смог сидеть спокойно, Персиваль.

— Ты так и догадался, да? — предположил Ньют с любопытством. Вот что, выходит, их выдало?

— Это был последний кусочек мозаики. — Тесей с усмешкой покосился на Ньюта и добавил: — Из вас хорошие конспираторы, но скажу прямо, сегодня Персиваль даже не старался.

— Вот как. — Ньют сделал зарубку в памяти — на будущее, а пока продолжил следить. Тем более, Тесей как раз взялся изучать мошонку и обнаружил, что на ней тоже есть строгое кольцо. И что Персиваль давно не кончал, по крайней мере, с семяизвержением.

Упругие, наполненные яйца приятно промялись под пальцами Тесея. Персиваль дернулся и заскулил — видимо, кольцо сделало свое дело даже слишком хорошо, добавив болезненности в водоворот ощущений. На щеках Тесея вспыхнули алые пятна удовольствия и возбуждения. Неудивительно — у них с Ньютом всегда совпадали вкусы.

— Забыл сказать. — Ньют безмятежно улыбнулся и как ни в чем не бывало пояснил: — Персивалю весь месяц было запрещено кончать. Запрет истекает через, — Ньют напоказ сверился с часами, — два часа сорок две минуты. Кольца затем, чтобы его можно было трогать, не спровоцировав оргазм. Видишь ли, Персивалю очень сложно кончать всухую и совершенно невозможно с кольцом на мошонке. У нас еще ни разу не получилось. Впрочем, сразу после полудня я их снимать не планирую. Сначала попробуем довести до оргазма с ними — возможно, вдвоем у нас получится.

Персиваль откровенно заскулил, хотя Ньют не знал — от озвученной перспективы или от того, что увлекшийся Тесей сильнее сжал пальцы.

— Что, если Персиваль все-таки кончит раньше? — хрипло поинтересовался Тесей.

— Тогда я его накажу. Но тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться, Тесей. Это вряд ли случится, даже при всей чувствительности Персиваля. Поверь моему опыту.

— Накажешь? Как? — слишком быстро, выдавая беспокойство и интерес разом, переспросил Тесей. Он возобновил поглаживания члена и мошонки Персиваля и все еще осторожничал. Но на этот раз меньше — чутко уловил, что, когда его яйца сжали сильнее обычного, Персиваль стонал не от боли. Точнее, не только от нее.

— Если ты представил себе порку — то это не наказание, — улыбнулся Ньют. Сейчас не время было вдаваться в подробности наказаний, пусть Тесею и было любопытно. А еще хотелось сразу прояснить все возможные вопросы насчет их с Персивалем истории.

Намек дошел прекрасно: Тесей внимательно, серьезно посмотрел на Ньюта, потом на Персиваля — и впервые искренне улыбнулся. Даже задыхавшийся от удовольствия Персиваль оценил — выкроил немного внимания, чтобы одобрительно сжать плечо Ньюта.

— Персиваль до сих пор вспоминает вашу встречу с ностальгией.— Ньют оперся бедром о мягкий подлокотник и негромко добаивил: — А я замучился представлять, как это выглядело.

— Хочешь посмотреть в реальности? — Тесей протянул понимающее “хммм”. — Это легко организовать, — вернул он Ньюту, — если у тебя найдется подходящая плеть.

— Акцио, — сказал Ньют на все свои плети разом, и небольшая вереница влетела в гостиную. — Выбирай. Можешь трансфигурировать, если нужно.

Тесей отодвинул Персиваля и, встав из кресла, тщательно попробовал на собственной руке те, что ему приглянулись. Остановился на средней, с девятью хвостами, но провел над ней палочкой. Ньют не стал выяснять, сделал ли Тесей ее мягче или жестче. По следам на коже будет видно.

Убедившись, что теперь то что надо, Тесей окинул гостиную задумчивым взглядом, и Ньют снова вступил: разогнал из центра почти всю мебель, кроме кресла Тесея и Персиваля. Последнее прекрасно трансфигурировалось в длинную стойку, обитую мягкой кожей. На такую можно уложить во весь рост — или перекинуть грудью, чтобы у принимающей стороны была опора, а у отдающей — прекрасный доступ к ягодицам.

Тесей бросил на Ньюта короткий благодарный взгляд; Ньют пожал плечами и чуть отступил со скромной улыбкой.

— Иди сюда, Персиваль. — Тесей быстро приметил и перенял привычку Ньюта звать Персиваля полным именем в такие моменты. — Наклонись вот так и расслабься.

Персиваль послушался — перегнулся через стойку, лег на нее животом и грудью, привычно раздвинул ноги и расслабился. Он уже порозовел — от возбуждения, охватившего его тело, кровь прилила к коже, выкрасила ее персиковым румянцем от ушей до самых пят. Иногда Ньют задумывался, каково с такой чувствительностью в обычной жизни. Но Персивалю нравилось — а Ньюту тем более.

— Ноги лучше сдвинуть, — сказал Тесей. В голосе слышалось легкое беспокойство. — Я не хочу попасть мимо.

— Если ты беспокоишься, что удар может попасть по яйцам, то не переживай, — посоветовал Ньют.

— Не стоит вмешиваться, Ньют. Не сейчас. — Тесей коротко, предупреждающе посмотрел.

Ньют молча склонил голову. Он это затеял, но не ради того, чтобы все сделать самому.

— Ты меня слышал, Персиваль, — вкрадчиво добавил Тесей и погладил его по ягодицам.

В тишине спальни отчетливо раздался судорожный вздох. Персиваль послушался, плотно сдвинул ноги и застыл в ожидании. А Тесей взял и отложил плетку. Вместо этого подступил поближе и принялся широкими кругами гладить и массировать задницу Персиваля. Это, должно быть, ощущалось волшебно — Персиваль почти сразу начал стонать и изо всех сил вцепился в края стойки. Под его пальцами кожа затрещала, но Тесей не обратил ни малейшего внимания: продолжал массировать, иногда разводя ягодицы, и большие пальцы все глубже ныряли в расщелину, пока, судя по новому громкому выдоху, не уперлись в анус. Там все было смазано, но Тесей никак не прокомментировал готовность, только продолжал разминать мышцы, пока в какой-то момент, который даже Ньют пропустил, плеть не оказалась у него в руке, и девять хвостов не рассекли воздух.

По опыту Ньют знал, что часто звонкий звук удара не соответствует болезненности ощущений. Все куда больше зависит от руки, которая держит инструмент. Какой был замах, как приложена сила. И все равно Ньют вздрогнул, когда после негромкого хлопка раздался мучительный, надорванный вскрик.

Кажется, Тесей знал, что делал, когда приказывал сдвинуть ноги. И Персиваль не преувеличивал, отмечая, что его рука тяжелее, чем у Ньюта.

Конечно, кожа у Персиваля была чувствительная. Но чтобы он так вскрикивал после разогревающего массажа? Ньют чуть сместился, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее, и с пересохшим горлом следил, как снова Тесей разминает ягодицы, как часто дышит, не зная, когда ждать следующий удар, Персиваль, как снова все случается слишком быстро. Только что был массаж — и вот уже новый вскрик прорезает тишину вслед за ударом.

Ровно по тому же самому месту, куда пришелся предыдущий. Практически полоска-в-полоску.

Наверное, Персиваль ждал, что его ударят по другой ягодице. Для него происходящее стало неожиданным вдвойне.

— Тесей! — захлебнулся Персиваль на третьем ударе.

Полоска-в-полоску. На этот раз Ньют присмотрелся — и грудь сдавило от восхищения пополам с завистью. Как Тесей делал то, что делал?

— Мне прекратить? — очень спокойно, доброжелательно, с той интонацией, от которой даже у Ньюта свело сладкой судорогой внутренности, поинтересовался Тесей. И ведь прекратит, если его действительно попросят, без всяких дополнительных слов. Возьмет на колени, будет нежить-утешать, гладить… Но это не будет чувствоваться таким удовлетворящим, если действительно не заслужить.

— Еще, — сказал Персиваль дрожащим голосом. Он хотел заслужить.

Ньют его прекрасно понимал.

Ньюту приходилось использовать совсем другие меры, чтобы довести Персиваля до подобного состояния.

— Хорошо. — Тесей на мгновение прижался к заднице Персиваля бедрами, наклонился над ним, но не поцеловал — хотя, возможно, хотел.

Четвертый удар снова пришелся на то же место, ювелирно, и резко за ним последовал пятый — по не тронутой до сих пор ягодице. Персиваль вскрикнул, дернулся, и Тесей перехватил его за загривок, прижал железной рукой, не давая вырваться, не давая даже двинуться, едва давая дышать. У Ньюта самого дыхание остановилось при виде такого зрелища.

— Лежи, Персиваль. Я не позволял вставать.

Мерлин, Тесей даже пиджак не снял. Ньюту уже хотелось раздеться, но пример брата его пока сдерживал.

Персиваль откровенно всхлипнул, несколько раз слабо дернулся и обмяк. Ньют же на всякий случай придвинулся. Иногда случалось, что Персиваль забывался, терялся в ощущениях и переставал адекватно воспринимать реальность. Тогда надо было еще тщательнее следить за ним и за собой, чтобы не причинить вреда и вовремя остановиться.

Беспокоился Ньют, впрочем, зря. Тесей мгновенно повел рукой, и Ньют с очередным приступом зависти опознал диагностирующие чары. Разумеется, без палочки.

— Вот так, — нежно, негромко, очень лично сказал тем временем Тесей. Результат чар его явно успокоил. — Расслабься, Персиваль, дыши и принимай. Я остановлюсь, когда посчитаю нужным сам. Тебе нет нужды беспокоиться. Вот так…

Одну ладонь Тесей оставил на плече Персиваля, теперь — больше успокаивая и заверяя в том, что он не один, чем удерживая на месте. Другой рукой Тесей продолжал наносить удары без видимой системы, но, похоже, четко считая про себя. Когда на последнем ударе Персиваль и Ньют синхронно вздрогнули, алые ягодицы выглядели одинаково, будто после классического чередования.

— Ты прекрасно справился, Персиваль, — все так же негромко похвалил Тесей. Отложив плеть, он ласково, невесомо гладил Персиваля везде, где дотягивался, по телу, которое превратилось в желе, и по ягодицам, наверняка очень горячим сейчас, и по голове, зачесывая со лба мокрую от пота челку. Ньюту даже показалось, что Тесей совсем про него забыл, пока брат не обернулся и не показал взглядом на кресло.

Ньют понятливо отлевитировал его ближе к стойке — ровно так, чтобы Тесею не пришлось применять магию, чтобы снять Персиваля и пересесть в кресло прямо с ним. Должно быть, ткань костюма после порки прошлась по коже как наждачкой, потому что Персиваль, до сих пор пребывавший в блаженстве, слабо ахнул, когда Тесей усадил его к себе на колени. Но сбежать Персиваль не попытался, наоборот, спрятал лицо на плече Тесея. Потянулся обнять.

Если бы Ньют умел ревновать к Тесею — лучше момента не придумать. Но даже видя, как его партнер ищет комфорта и защиты у его брата, Ньют не испытал того чувства, которое заставляло людей идти на безумства. Им владело исключительно удовольствие, восхищение с толикой зависти — и желание присоединиться. О последнем, впрочем, лучше было даже не заикаться, пока Персиваль не придет в себя. Ревность не ревность, а чувство собственничества в такие моменты работало исправно.

Ньют улыбнулся и, в свою очередь, показал глазами на кухню. В конце концов, им нужно будет чем-нибудь пообедать. Желательно — не круассанами, которые принес Тесей. Подумав, Ньют растянул готовку на сорок минут и не прогадал: когда он вернулся в гостиную, осмысленным взглядом его наградил не только Тесей, но и Персиваль.

— Как ты? — Ньют подошел, подцепил за подбородок, внимательно всмотрелся в усталое, но сияющее лицо. Тесей и Персиваль сидели, как Ньют их оставил, только чуть свободнее. Привыкли друг к другу.

— Прекрасно, Ньют. — Персиваль чуть сдвинулся в попытке потянуться за поцелуем, но охнул и замер. Медленно улыбнулся. — Просто прекрасно. Ты?

— Хочу на тебя посмотреть. — Ньют взглядом убедился, что Тесей не возражает, и приказал: — Вставай, Персиваль, и повернись к нам спиной.

Персиваль лениво и грациозно перетек с колен Тесея на пол, выпрямился и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Взглядам Тесея и Ньюта предстала широкая спина с выступающими лопатками, узкая талия, поясница с ямочками — и огненно-алые ягодицы, только-только начавшие наливаться равномерным, более глубоким красным цветом. Ньют облизнул губы и провел кончиками пальцев по полыхающей коже, поймал вкусную дрожь и, не удержавшись, легонько шлепнул. Персиваль вскрикнул от неожиданности больше, чем от боли. Но от нее — тоже, и остро, вызывающе, уязвимо глянул через плечо.

— Вау, Тесей, — выдохнул Ньют. У него действительно никогда не получалось добиться такого эффекта: чтобы равномерно, но следы ушли не в травмирующую, долго сходящую и неприятную обеим сторонам синеву, а в красноту, которая хорошо разогревает и очень болезненна после применения, но легко заживает. Отчасти поэтому порку Ньют практиковал редко, хотя Персиваль ее любил.

— Выглядит очень соблазнительно, — согласился Тесей.

И рассматривать своего брата в таком ключе было — порочно, другого слова не подобрать. Однако Ньют посмотрел — и убедился, что Тесей возбужден.

— Действительно. — Ньют еще раз хлопнул Персиваля по алеющей ягодице, погладил и сказал: — Наклонись и раздвинь ноги, Персиваль.

Его немедленно послушались, а Ньют мягко добавил:

— Разведи ягодицы, Персиваль.

Это было больно и немного унизительно, но Персиваль и этот приказ выполнил быстро и точно, под негромкий выдох Тесея.

— Ты ведь уже заметил, что Персиваль смазан? — спросил Ньют у Тесея, отстраненно пробегаясь пальцами вдоль открывшейся расщелины и иногда останавливаясь, чтобы чуть помассировать плотно сжатый анус. — Но не проверял, насколько глубоко?

— Нет. — Тесей сидел, словно вся сила воли ему требовалась, чтобы остаться на месте. — Не проверял.

— Я решил, что лучше перестраховаться, и подготовил Персиваля заранее. Как видишь, пальцы входят легко. — Ньют пропихнул два сразу, наслаждаясь тем, как плотно стенки обхватили их, как дрогнул Персиваль. — Член тоже войдет легко. Даже без дополнительной подготовки.

Тесей не усидел в кресле. Не дожидаясь прямого приглашения, встал, сбросил пиджак, а заодно и жилет (ну кто так одевается в гости к родне, честное слово) и наконец-то приблизился, осторожно, как крадущийся кот. Убедился, что не прогонят, погладил по ягодице, задевая руку Персиваля, и лишь тогда нырнул пальцами в расщелину.

Смазка с честью выдержала все это время и не впиталась. Пальцы непринужденно скользили по коже. Они легко вошли внутрь под одобрительный, протяжный стон Персиваля. Тесей тоже не разменивался на один, вставил два.

А Ньют, пользуясь моментом, вставил свои. Одновременно.

Их руки столкнулись, обоим пришлось вывернуть кисти, чтобы не слишком болезненно растянуть Персиваля. Они сцепились взглядами над его склоненной фигурой. Не соперники, но не любовники. Даже не партнеры.

Братья.

Им нужно будет поговорить. Но — не сейчас. Сейчас они пришли к молчаливому соглашению. И вместе потянули пальцы наружу, чтобы, не вытащив до конца, вместе вогнать обратно.

Четыре пальца входили внутрь туже, чем два, даже с хорошей смазкой, и Персиваль застонал, пошатнулся. Похоже, у него все еще подгибались колени после порки, так что Ньют не стал затягивать. Еще пара движений, и он вытащил свои пальцы, намереваясь сменить позу на ту, что не давала покоя с момента, как Ньют представил их втроем. Однако Тесей так быстро оторваться не смог, и Ньют дал ему время: как следует помассировать изнутри и снаружи, погладить простату, увидеть, как дергаются мышцы при каждом прикосновении к ней.

— Иногда я беру разогревающую смазку, — коварно поделился Ньют и с удовлетворением отметил, как остекленели глаза Тесея на краткий миг, что он представил. — Иногда с разогревающей смазкой я использую игрушки. Иногда наношу ее и внутри, и снаружи, на член и яйца.

Персиваль застонал, не выдержав перечисления. Похоже, колени у него теперь подгибались не от слабости после порки, а от возбуждения.

Тесей, впрочем, тоже казался близким к тому, чтобы застонать.

— Мы можем взять разогревающую смазку сейчас, — добил Ньют.

У Тесея дрогнула рука, а Персиваль дернулся, и оба застонали. Ньют успел заметить, что яйца Персиваля опухли чуть сильнее. Видимо, почти-подступивший оргазм вызвал в них болезненные ощущения, которые перекрыли удовольствие — а затем ударили откатом по нервам, наоборот, усугубив его. Персиваля пришлось ловить, поддерживать, чтобы не упал. Ньют справился вовремя, и Тесей тоже быстро сориентировался — вдвоем они не дали Персивалю упасть. Но Тесей немедленно еще раз прогнал диагностику и чуть сдвинул брови.

— Знаешь, Ньют, я бы не держал кольцо на мошонке дольше еще одного часа, максимум полутора.

Ньют Тесею доверял, но на свое суждение полагался сильнее и проверил сам. Он бы поставил полтора часа нормой, а не максимумом, но даже столько, скорее всего, не понадобится. До полудня оставалось меньше сорока пяти минут.

— Не будем, — согласился Ньют. — Но пока нормально. Персиваль? Что скажешь?

— Нормально, Ньют. — Персиваль как раз отдышался, пришел в себя от волны ощущений и сумел выпрямить спину. Но тут же тяжело откинулся на Тесея, перенес на него почти весь вес. — Только… лучше в постель. Пожалуйста?

— Конечно, если хочешь. — Ньют провел рукой по груди Персиваля, сжал сосок, чтобы добиться скулежа. — Но у меня есть встречное предложение. Ты не возражаешь, если мы с Тесеем возьмем тебя на руки?

— Как? — заинтересовался Персиваль хором с Тесеем.

Ньют объяснил, и Тесей без колебаний сказал:

— Не вопрос. Персиваль?

— Да. — Персиваль облизнул губы и потянулся, потерся плечом о Тесея. — Делайте что хотите.

— Тогда садись в кресло, Тесей. И не забудь расстегнуть брюки.

Они с Тесеем снова обменялись многозначными, полными несказанных слов взглядами, и Тесей отступил обратно к креслу. Он сел, не забыв про совет Ньюта, и выжидательно уставился на них с Персивалем.

— Твоя очередь. — Ньют подвел Персиваля, помог ему устроиться: колени по обеим сторонам от бедер Тесея, и на плечо надавил, заставив опуститься болезненными ягодицами на жесткую ткань. Персиваль со стоном уронил голову на плечо Тесея, но остался сидеть, как посадили. Только заскулил тихонько, когда Тесей твердо взял его за бедра и заставил поерзать.

Не удержавшись, Ньют подступил сбоку и, просунув руку между их телами, нашел член Персиваля. Несколько рывков спустя тональность скулежа изменилась с чистой боли на удовольствие-боль. Но все же до полудня еще было время, и Ньют отпустил Персиваля.

Постаравшись не думать, что тыльной стороной ладони, кажется, касался твердого члена Тесея, пока еще скрытого тканью белья.

— Тесей, — сказал Ньют, признавая вину и отказываясь ее чувствовать.

— Ньют, — покачал головой Тесей — как в детстве, словно вопрошал небеса, за что ему такое наказание (благословение).

Может быть, разговаривать им все же и не нужно.

— Возьмешь Персиваля? — напрямик спросил Ньют. — Или посмотришь на нас?

— Сначала первое, потом второе, Ньют. Мог бы догадаться сам.

Ньют негромко засмеялся и зашел с другой стороны, лицом к лицу с Тесеем, грудью к спине с Персивалем. Наклонился, подсунул ладони под его бедра и для Тесея произнес:

— Я готов. Вставай.

Они выпрямились разом: Тесей и Ньют, с зажатым между ними Персивалем. Он обхватил Тесея за шею и пояс. Но и Тесей, и сам Ньют все равно поддерживали его: Тесей за талию, Ньют под бедра. Поза была непростая. Не будь Ньют уверен в беспалочковой магии Тесея, ни за что бы не рискнул так занять руки без страховки. Однако присутствие мага, который не только умел колдовать без палочки, но и не потеряет голову в грядущем безумии, развязывало руки.

— Не падаем? — насмешливо, дразняще поинтересовался Персиваль и со вкусом откинулся затылком Ньюту на плечо, доверяя себя держать.

— Не падаем, — фыркнул Ньют. — Расслабься и получай удовольствие, Персиваль. Тесей, я его держу.

— Держи, — согласился Тесей, а сам осторожно отпустил, готовый подхватить, если что. Но не понадобилось.

Ньют смотрел глаза в глаза Тесею, зная, что тот сейчас наконец-то спустил с бедер брюки и белье, и в другой позе Ньют сумел бы рассмотреть его твердый член. Но в этой, если повезет, сможет еще раз потрогать.

Похоже, Персиваль, сам того не подозревая, выпустил из бутылки джинна. Возможно, двух — если Ньют правильно трактовал ответный взгляд своего брата.

Тесей еще раз провел руками под бедрами Персиваля, погладил тыльные стороны ладоней Ньюта и скользнул дальше, на задницу и к анусу. Несколько смазанных движений, пока они не приноровились, и Персиваль негромко, удовлетворенно ахнул, расслабляясь еще больше. Ньют знал этот звук и это движение: они значили, что внутрь вошел член.

Стоять так было тяжело, и жарко, и неудобно. Руки затекали, мышцы протестующе ныли, и пот тек по спине от напряжения, особенно когда Тесей начал двигаться. Но Ньют ни за что не отступил бы назад. Он предпочитал испытывать все перечисленное — а еще то, как Персиваль отзывался на каждый толчок, как замирало у него дыхание — и у Ньюта замирало в унисон, — как смотрел на него — на них — Тесей.

Он кончил быстро, слишком быстро, чтобы не замахнуться на второй раз в самом ближайшем будущем. Какое-то время они просто стояли: разгоряченный Персиваль почти плакал от неудовлетворенности, Тесей тяжело дышал, приходя в себя после оргазма, а Ньют бешено сдеживался, чтобы… чтобы не сделать что-нибудь преждевременное, поспешное и опасное.

Выжидал.

Дождался, когда Тесей длинно выдохнет и решительно выпрямится, перехватит Персиваля, забирая обратно почти весь его вес. Ньюту пришлось несколько раз сжать-разжать кулаки, чтобы разогнать застоявшуюся кровь, и лишь тогда он привычно нашел пульсирующий, чуть приоткрытый анус Персиваля.

Он был более влажным, чем несколько минут назад. Ньют сейчас вставлял пальцы не только по смазке, но и по сперме собственного брата — и под его горящим, понимающим взглядом.

Под ним же Ньют, словно в задумчивости позабыл, где он и с кем, поднес к губам испачканную руку и слизнул пару белесых капель.

Терпкий, сложный, меняющий все вкус со звуком прерванного дыхания и беспомощного плача.

Ньют сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, что не он только что взял в рот сперму Тесея, не он подумал о том, каково было бы слизнуть ее напрямую с члена, и не он заронил ту же мысль в голову собственному брату. Сейчас Персиваль был первоочередной задачей — и Ньют полностью сосредоточился на нем: вставил член в горячее, влажное и такое тесное нутро, прижался бедрами к обжигающим ягодицам. Очень приятный опыт, который хотелось повторить вне зависимости от всего остального. И откликался Персиваль чудесно: вскрикивал, скулил, просил остановиться — так, что хотелось сделать еще больше и чувствительнее, заласкать, заставить кончить вопреки всем кольцам. Сейчас, конечно, не получилось: Ньют только себя довел до разрядки несколькими долгими толчками. Но как только он отдышится…

— Постель, — негромко напомнил Тесей пару минут спустя. — Не то чтобы Персиваль был неподъемным, но я немного устал.

— Да, конечно. — Ньют поспешно встряхнулся, помог Тесею и Персивалю расплестись. Не сильно, впрочем, помогло: Персиваля в спальню пришлось левитировать.

Там они уложили его на постель и посмотрели друг на друга — снова, без слов. Тесей начал раздеваться первым, Ньют последовал его примеру.

Избавившись от одежды, он педантично взглянул на часы: сам не заметил, а длинная стрелка вплотную подобралась к пятидесяти минутам, тогда как короткая почти поравнялась с двенадцатью часами. Конечно, не совсем время, но можно приступить к плану, который Ньют озвучивал еще утром: довести Персиваля до оргазма в кольцах. Возможно, с поправкой на разогревающие зелья.

— Сначала Персиваль, потом мы. — Тесей тоже проверил время и с любопытством осмотрел их спальню. Раньше он здесь, конечно, не бывал: одно дело спальни в доме Ньюта, другое — в квартире Персиваля.

— Конечно, — серьезно подтвердил Ньют и нежно погладил Персиваля по плечу. — Персиваль, как ты?

— Ньют, пожалуйста!.. — Персиваль едва дышал, цеплялся за простыни и переводил умоляющий взгляд с Тесея на Ньюта. — Пожалуйста, я…

— Пожалуйста — что? — ласково, непреклонно спросил Ньют.

— Пожалуйста, позвольте мне кончить!

— Нет, — сказал Ньют спокойно.

— Ньют!..

— Ньют? — нахмурился Тесей, но его Ньют пока проигнорировал. А вот Персивалю объяснил:

— Ты не того просишь, Персиваль. Подумай.

— Ньют, что ты…

— Не стоит вмешиваться, Тесей, — все-таки бросил Ньют. И, как Ньют перед поркой, Тесей отступил.

Это было полем Ньюта.

— Ньют, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я не могу… разреши мне кончить, я…

— У тебя уже есть мое разрешение, Персиваль. Полдень вот-вот пробьет, ты все равно не сумеешь кончить быстрее, чем за восемь минут. Не с кольцами — а их я пока не снимаю. Ты не того просишь, Персиваль. Подумай. Если нужно, мы можем тебя оставить. Попросишь, когда полностью придешь в себя.

Когда волна удовольствия схлынет, перестанет туманить разум — Персиваль, конечно, сразу сообразит. Но еще одних качелей туда-сюда он может не выдержать, тогда все придется резко прервать, и кульминация целого месяца окажется испорченной. Возможно, настолько, что Ньют решит сразу же повторить — еще на месяц. Или больше.

Персиваль задохнулся, напрягся всем телом, закусил губы и отчаянно зажмурил глаза. Его кожа снова покрылась потом, несмотря на очищающие чары, которые Ньют и Тесей накладывали совсем недавно.

— Ньют… — медленно, не зная, будет ли ответ правильный и не засчитают ли его как последнюю попытку, выдохнул Персиваль. — Пожалуйста… заставь меня кончить.

— Хорошо, Персиваль, — Ньют одобрительно, гордо улыбнулся и, склонившись, мягко коснулся губами его виска. — Хорошо.

Выпрямляясь, Ньют украдкой бросил взгляд на Тесея — и тот смотрел на Ньюта так, что хотелось и Тесею сказать: “Иди сюда”. Тем тоном, каким Ньют приказывал Персивалю.

Но сказал Ньют, разумеется, нейтрально:

— Тесей? Так и собираешься там стоять?

Тесей отлепился от стены, к которой отступил, когда его попросили не вмешиваться, и медленно приблизился к кровати. Тем временем Ньют наколдовал веревки и надежно привязал руки Персиваля к изголовью, а ноги — к основанию, проследив, чтобы нигде не пережимались вены или нервы.

Задыхающийся, дрожащий Персиваль был прекрасен и притягателен, но еще притягательнее были его член и анус. Ньют достал из прикроватной тумбочки заранее подготовленные игрушки: смазку с разогревающим эффектом, зачарованный искусственный член, способный двигаться и вибрировать, пока его не вытащит тот, кто вставлял, несколько фигурных колец для члена, которыми очень удобно и чувствительно массировать вдоль длины.

— Нам будет не очень удобно сталкиваться лбами, — предложил Ньют деловито. Он смазал искусственный член и одним слитным движением вогнал его внутрь, чем немедленно активировал движения. — Если ты займешься его сосками, я сделаю остальное. В другой раз сможем поменяться.

— Я займусь сосками, — хрипловато согласился Тесей. Хоть Ньют упорно старался не смотреть, краем зрения он не мог не отметить, что член Тесея снова начал твердеть.

Большой. Больше, чем Ньют предполагал. И аккуратные крупные яйца. На них кольцо будет смотреться не хуже, чем у Персиваля.

— Тогда возьми смазку. — Ньют протянул откупоренную банку, чтобы Тесей зачерпнул немного содержимого на пальцы. — Покалывает?

— Да. — Тесей прислушался к ощущениям, растирая густую светло-фиолетовую субстанцию между пальцами… а потом вдруг коснулся собственного соска и зашипел.

— Ты что! — всполошился Ньют и мигом нашарил в тумбочке антидот, который держал ко всем подобным зельям просто на всякий случай. — Стой и ничего не трогай!

Сосок под пальцами мигом отвердел, стал таким чувствительным, что Тесей закусил губу, даже когда Ньют наносил антидот. Полностью эффект не снимется, но самое серьезное жжение исчезнет.

— Ты что! — повторил Ньют возмущенно. — Персивалю можно, он приучен к таким зельям, а ты же никогда не…

— Не. Интересное ощущение, — согласился Тесей нахально и, не успел Ньют закрыть антидот, тронул испачканными руками свой второй сосок.

Глядя Ньюту прямо в глаза.

Ньют из чистой вредности — и мести — выждал десять лишних секунд, прежде чем нанести антидот и на него. Напоследок сжал, перекатил между подушечками, потер указательным пальцем. А потом, уже без всяких поводов, проделал то же самое с другим соском.

— Сейчас это все. Если ты еще раз используешь смазку не по назначению, я не дам антидот, — железным голосом предупредил Ньют. — Не тяни одеяло на себя, Тесей.

— Да, прости. Я был неправ. — Тесей говорил короткими, рублеными фразами. И был полностью возбужден.

— Больше не делай так, когда я занят Персивалем, — приказал Ньют напоследок и вернулся к кровати.

Горло пережимало ужасом, восторгом и неверием.

Пока Ньют отвлекался на хулиганство Тесея, Персиваль окончательно потерял связь с реальностью: даже не скулил больше, только громко, сбивчиво дышал и беззвучно плакал. Член внутри него двигался с неумолимой методичностью, и смазка как раз должна была начать свое действие. Но смазать Ньют успел только внутри, а ведь был еще член Персиваля, особенно выпуклая, гладкая головка.

Ей Ньют уделил самое пристальное внимание: нежно втирал все новые порции смазки, по чуть-чуть заталкивая в дырочку, массировал с нажимом, использовал кольца с шариками по периметру. Персиваль плакал, метался, пытался избежать прикосновений, умолял сорванным голосом и подвывал, когда становилось совсем невмоготу.

Ньют и Тесей периодически бросали на него диагностику и знали: пока еще Персиваль способен был сказать “нет”. Но не говорил — вплоть до того момента, когда Ньют нанес на потяжелевшие яйца смазку и не начал массировать их с нажимом, одновременно лаская член. Одновременно Тесей увлеченно облизывал (Мерлин, у него будут болеть губы, и они будут такими чувствительными…) и посасывал соски Персиваля, и крутил их между пальцами, и тер, как для Тесея сделал Ньют. Все эти ощущения перевесили кольца, перевесили все, и Персиваль крикнул:

— Ньютон! — когда его скрутило бесподобным, жестоким, ломающим оргазмом. Все его тело выломало судорогой удовольствия. До предела натянулись веревки, не дававшие Персивалю сбежать или закрыться от ласк. Персиваль даже дышать какое-то время не мог — ему пришлось помогать заклинанием.

Конечно же, Ньют с Тесеем мгновенно засуетились: Ньют вытащил член, щедро зачерпнул антидот и перебросил банку Тесею, чтобы как следует намазать и удалить даже тень разогревающей смазки. Затем Ньют плотно завернул дрожащего, обессиленного Персиваля в кокон пушистого пледа и обнял руками и ногами, а Тесей наколдовал графин теплой воды и стакан с трубочкой, чтобы его напоить.

Еще некоторое время они с Тесеем на два голоса хвалили и утешали Персиваля, пока он, вымотанный опытом и колоссальной нагрузкой, не провалился в сон. И лишь тогда позволили себе расслабиться.

— Вот это да, — выдохнул Тесей шепотом. — Никогда не думал, что все… так.

— Как — так? — с усталой насмешкой откликнулся Ньют. У него, оказывается, тоже сел голос, но заметно стало лишь после некоторого молчания.

Тесей без просьб наколдовал еще воды и задумчиво нахмурился.

— Не знаю, насыщенно? Ответственно? Возбуждающе?

— Особенно последнее. — Ньют осторожно скосил глаза. — Что мы будем делать, Тесей? Я все затеял ради Перси, конечно, но…

— Я как-то тоже не ожидал, — хмыкнул Тесей, и за напускной легкомысленностью скрывалась его глубокая неуверенность. — Я не уверен, что нам оно надо. Только…

— Только мы не сможем забыть, — закончил за него Ньют. — Я… не знаю. Можно не забывать, но не повторять.

— Что, если мы _захотим_ повторить, Ньют?

— Не забудьте про меня, и никаких проблем, — подал голос Персиваль из недр своего одеяла. — Давайте смиримся, что мы — кучка грязных извращенцев, и счастливо уснем с этой мыслью, а?

— Спи, — согласился Тесей с не характерной для него нежностью. — А мы, с твоего позволения, еще пострадаем.

— Страдайте молча, — буркнул Персиваль и сполз в глубины одеяла, словно сердитая гусеница.

— Как скажешь, — тихонько рассмеялся Ньют, однако просьбе ни он, ни Тесей не последовали.

Замолчать — замолчали. А вот страдать — по молчаливому, но единодушному согласию — не стали совсем.


End file.
